Dragon Ball Academy
by Gokai Doctor
Summary: Students with magnificent abilities and potential are recruited from across time into a program where they'll have a chance to train under the strongest the world has to offer with the ultimate goal to become a Time Patroller. (Takes place after Xenoverse 2 in terms of Trunk's timeline)
1. Prologue

**A/N Hey there! This is the start of a new fan fiction I've been pretty excited to get to as of late.**

 **There will be more prologue chapters like this before we get to the actual academy stuff to set up the characters, their motives, etc.**

 **I'm pretty new to Dragon Ball fan fiction, so I'm hoping that goes well. Please review as it it helps out a lot! Without further procrastination, Dragon Ball Academy #0!**

* * *

Dragon Ball Academy #0 "Prologue"

There's nothing like the thrill of adventure someone once told me. That person lied as this terrible.

"Caleb, get off your butt we need to get out of here!" Hannah shouts abruptly knocking me out of my head.

"Sorry!" I respond getting up and following her as we run back to the others with the first crystal ball.

"Did you get it?" Britt asks excitedly to which Hannah nods getting it out of her bag.

"The three-star Dragon Ball!" Jayce exclaims examining the ball with wide eyes when suddenly all four of us hear a roar.

"We can look at it later, but right now we got a dinosaur on our tails!" Hannah exclaims making a tail joke that we all hated. I wrap my tail around my waste and hop into the car with Jayce and Britt doing the same. Hannah jumps into the driver's seat attempting to start it when suddenly the engine spurts back to life.

"YES!" I shout excitedly from the backseat as the car takes off at high speeds back into the desert. The dinosaur exits the cave becoming enraged at the sight of the car.

"Um, don't count your blessings yet." Jayce remarks looking back as the dinosaur begins running towards us.

"Hold the wheel Britt!" Hannah shouts opening her door and jumping on top of the car.

"Hey!" Britt retorts grabbing a hold of the wheel and inching into the driver's seat.

"Is she really about to?" I ask Jayce who nods.

Hannah puts her arms to her sides beginning to focus and pull her strength out as an aura of energy begins forming around her.

"She really is." I think to myself as she puts both hands together.

"Ka…me…ha…me…HA!" Hannah shouts unleashing a blast of blue energy from both her hands knocking the dinosaur back, but not killing it.

Jayce reaches his hands up helping Hannah back into the car as she slumps over completely drained.

"I forgot how much that takes out of you." Jayce remarks chuckling as Hannah crawls into the front seat.

"Alright, where to?" Britt asks Jayce who grabs the radar from his pocket.

"Thankfully, another Dragon Ball is close by, but we'll need to be fast." Jayce explains starting to tense up.

"Why?" I ask curiously.

"Because I'm able to sense energy and next to the Dragon Ball there is an unmeasurable power level." Jayce explains to me worryingly.

"Unmeasurable? Like how unmeasurable?" Britt asks worried as we continue driving aimlessly.

"Very unmeasurable and whoever it is just got into a fight with someone way stronger." Jayce retorts trembling.

"Stronger? Maybe we should go for that Dragon Ball last." I remark seriously.

"No!" Hannah suddenly shouts. "We didn't come on this adventure just to quit when we meet someone powerful. How else are we gonna get stronger than beating powerful opponents?"

Jayce sighs, "You're right. The fight is to the east of where we currently are."

"Got it." Britt remarks turning the wheel.

"Am I the only one here with any sense?" I mutter to myself.

* * *

"Ah Trunks, what a joy to see you here." Cell remarks mockingly.

"Hmph, the feeling isn't mutual. How are you alive?" Trunks asks pulling out his sword.

"Ho-ho, you know the drill Trunks. Dragon Balls and all that." Cell retorts with pride as he suddenly appears before Trunks kicking him into the ground.

"That's not possible. The Dragon Balls only just now came back." Trunks says flying up and quickly transforming into Super Saiyan 1.

"Oh, getting straight to the point, are we? However, we both know a regular Super Saiyan can't defeat me." Cell remarks as he flies forward attempting to kick Trunks, but as soon he moves he receives a quick punch in the back.

"I guess I'm just going to have to be lucky." Trunks replies smirking as he flies forward again at blinding speeds catching Cell off guard.

"Impossible! You nowhere near this powerful when we last fought." Cell exclaims aghast at Trunks amazing speed. "However, I must warn you. I have achieved a form far beyond that of my Perfect Form."

"I've also mastered a new form, but it won't be needed for you I'm afraid." Trunks retorts as he appears behind Cell slicing into this back.

"Oh, but you see Trunks, you won't live long enough to have the chance." Cell retorts turning around and grabbing ahold of Trunks breaking his hold on his sword. Cell then throws Trunks into the ground viciously turning him back into his base form.

"I got too cocky." Trunks admits lifting himself off the ground using his arms.

* * *

"Oh crap." Jayce suddenly comments.

"What?" The three of us ask in unison.

"That stronger guy just got knocked around like a rag doll." Jayce explains making us all wonder if we're getting into a fight we can't win.

"How close are we?" Hannah asks curiously as she begins to regain some of her energy.

"We're nearly there." Jayce replies looking ahead intently.

* * *

"I have one question, how are you alive? History never says anything about your revival." Trunks asks curiously making Cell stagger at the word "history".

"I guess what he told me was right, a Time Patroller would come to correct me. I just never thought it would be you. Almost poetic." Cell states beginning to laugh making Trunks angry as he wants an explanation.

"I guess you already know the legend of the team of Time Patrollers who killed the demon god." Trunks begins as he stands up grabbing his sword off the ground. "I'm a part of that team,"

"What? But that isn't possible!" Cell shouts with a sudden show of fear on his face.

"Oh, but it is," Trunks smirks transforming into Super Saiyan. His purple hair rises quickly transforming into gold as the gold aura encompasses him. Trunks then suddenly flies up and the two power houses clash with punches flying between the two.

* * *

"They're at it again," Jayce informs us as we begin to see the faint outline of the two-people fighting.

"Caleb, grab the Dragon Ball. We'll see about holding off those guys." Hannah commands to which I nod just glad to not be in the fight.

"Hannah, I'm still not great at flying." Britt states with Hannah nodding.

"I'll knock one of them to you," Hannah assures making Britt excited. Britt stops the vehicle as we can all see the two figures in their entirety.

"Alright, let's go!" Jayce shouts at he and Hannah take off into the skies with Jayce punching the green looking monster and Hannah taking on the gold haired human. I immediately then start running towards the Dragon Ball which is in plain sight for everyone.

"Haha, are these your friends Trunks?" The green monster asks Trunks who shakes his head as he grabs Hannah by the leg and flings her towards Jayce.

"Hannah! Jayce!" Britt shouts clumsily attempting to fly towards them to help. Meanwhile I manage to grab the Dragon Ball putting it in my jacket and speeding back towards the car.

Trunks is about to intervene and attack Cell when Hannah manages to stop herself right before hitting Jayce. She then unleashes a Ki Blast from her hands hitting Trunks.

"You know that doesn't hurt, right?" Trunks asks her to which she shrugs when suddenly Cell grabs Trunks pushing him into the ground and putting his hand on his head. Then with the same hand Cell begins Ki Blasting Trunk's head.

"Holy crap, that's brutal." Jayce comments looking at them in horror. Cell then tosses Trunk's body to the floor who is completely unconscious. "Oh crap,"

"Hahaha you've doomed yourselves by distracting the only one who could possibly save you." Cell states flying towards Hannah, Jayce and Britt with a menacing glare. He then looks at them further seeing their tails. "No, it can't be. You can't all be Saiyans."

"Well we are!" Hannah shouts attempting to sound not scared.

"You brave fool." Cell retorts suddenly appearing by Hannah and kicking her away.

"Why you!" Jayce shouts as he punches Cell in the face who doesn't even budge. Cell then grabs Jayce firing a Ki Blast into his stomach and throwing him into the ground unconscious.

"Jayce, oh shoot." Britt exclaims dropping out of flight and falling to the ground. Hannah then flies in catching her just as she's about to hit the ground.

"You really need to learn how to fly." Hannah comments to which Britt nods. I run out of the car up to Hannah and Britt. "Caleb get back in the car, we can handle this."

"What? But Jayce is…"

"I said go back to the car Caleb!" Hannah shouts at me making me not sure.

"I would listen to the girl, she seems to realize your weak." Cell states flying right up to Britt and Hannah and grabbing them both by the neck. "Now choose boy, who lives?"

"I'm not going to choose!" I shout charging at Cell and kicking him with all my strength.

"Fine, I guess I'll just kill them both." Cell says slightly bored as he throws them both into the air. "Kamehame…HA!"

The blue beam which had saved us earlier crashes into Hannah and Britt disintegrating them.

"No…," I mutter falling to my knees as Cell flies back down.

"Who's gonna be next boy? Your other friend?" Cell retorts continuing to mock me as he suddenly appears with Jayce in his hand.

"Please don't!" I shout, but it was too late as Cell thrusts his arm straight through Jayce's heart.

"Haha, this is actually quite enjoyable." Cell states relishing in the death of Jayce who falls to the ground lifeless.

"YOU MONSTER!" I shout springing up and kicking Cell back in a sudden rush of power.

"You seem to actually have some power hidden underneath all that stupidity. Very well hit me with your best shot." Cell mocks throwing his arms wide open accepting any attack.

I throw my hands to my sides screaming at the top of my lungs as I feel a sudden power beginning to rise from within me. I unleash all the power letting out a scream of anger as the power comes all to the forefront.

* * *

Trunk's Perspective

I rub my head feeling the blood already stained as I look over at Cell and one of the kids who had interrupted the fight.

"Kid, don't…," I begin to say before the kid begins screaming charging his power as a fantastical aura begins to form around the kid unleashing an alarmingly amount of power. The kids brown hair begins raising as it starts flashing green. "He really is,"

The kid unleashes one last cry completing the transformation as his power raises dwarfing mine and Cell's power levels.

"That kid can go Super Saiyan Berserker." I mutter completely in shock as the kid lunges forward grabbing Cell and throwing him into the atmosphere before flying off after him. I tap my ear piece opening communications. "Giru, I need you to pull whatever you can on Super Saiyan Berserker."

"I thought you were fighting Cell?" Giru snaps.

"And I thought you were supposed to be my assistant now hurry up!" I shout worried as I see Cell be thrown back down to the Earth creating a massive crater.

"Super Saiyan Berserker is a very rare form purely based off rage and very hard to control. There is no way to stop a Berserker if a Time Patroller encounters one." Giru replies before cutting communications.

"That's just fantastic. I'm gonna have to hit him with everything I've got. He's thankfully not nearly as strong as he could be due to only being a kid, but he's still more powerful than me in my Super Saiyan 1 form." I begin thinking to myself as I see Cell getting absolutely destroyed with him only being able to block every other attack from the enraged Saiyan. I put my arms to my side charging my energy as I turn into Super Saiyan 1 and begin unlocking Super Saiyan 2. "HA!"

I unleash the energy deep inside transforming into Super Saiyan 2.

"In better circumstances I'd be congratulating myself, but this isn't a good circumstance." I state flying right in front of the kid blocking his next attack against Cell.

"MOVE!" The Saiyan shouts grabbing my arm and throwing me into the air.

"I can't do that." I say reappearing in front of the kid and kicking him in the stomach. I then grab his arm swinging him into the nearby mountain. "Your next Cell."

"I can't be beaten like this. I refuse!" Cell shouts beginning to charge his power until I appear behind him driving my sword deep into his stomach.

"Say hello to all the other villains in Hell." I say driving the sword again into his heart. Cell slumps over completely dead when suddenly the angry Saiyan rushes over seeing Cell's body.

"My friends, they're dead." The kid stutters falling out of the sky and de-transforming completely.

"Kid!" I shout catching him before he hits the ground.

"Everyone…," The kid mutters before tears begin rolling down his face.

"Hey, don't worry we'll just wish them back with the Dragon Balls." I comfort him as he begins to cry loudly. I set him down on the ground letting him get it all out of his system. "Now, who are you?"

"My name's Caleb. Me and my friends were looking for the Dragon Balls when we came across you." He states with a blank lifeless stare.

"You have to be drained after using so much of your power like that. I'm Trunks by the way." I say reaching out my hand which he accepts. "Do you have a Dragon Ball radar? I can use it to go find the other Balls quickly."

"It was on Jayce when he died, he never let it out of his sight." Caleb explains in a monotone voice.

"Alright it'll take me a little longer then. Give me 5 minutes." I tell him grabbing the two Dragon Balls and flying off to find the other 5.

* * *

Caleb's Perspective

"They're all dead." I mutter to myself remembering how adamant Hannah was that I stay in the car. _"Did she know about the power I have?"_

Trunks then suddenly appears again dropping all 7 Dragon Balls at my feet.

I get up looking amazed at how fast he was able to collect them. "How did you get them so fast?"

"My mom has a Dragon Ball radar. I just borrowed it and flew across the whole planet until I found them." Trunks explains to me as I look down feeling bad that he went through all effort for me.

"Thank you, I don't think I can ever repay you for this." I state to which he suddenly looks like he got an idea.

"Actually, there could be a thing I need you for, but first let's wish back your friends." Trunks remarks mysteriously as he steps in front of the Dragon Balls. "Shenron, come forth and grant me my wish!"

A sudden blackness washes over the sky as a mystical lightning flies out of the Dragon Balls shooting across the sky and forming into a massive green dragon

"What is your wish?" The Dragon asks as I look at it in shock.

"I would like to revive this kid's friends!" Trunks shouts at the dragon, Shenron. His eyes then begin glowing and suddenly Hannah, Britt, and Jayce appear next to me.

"You wish has been granted." The Dragon states as the 7 Dragon Balls shoot into the sky flying off in different directions.

"Everyone!" I shout happily hugging them.

"Caleb? We aren't dead?" Hannah retorts confused as she sees Trunks standing over us with a big grin. Hannah immediately gets up in a fighting stance.

"Hannah, stop! He found the other Dragon Balls to wish you guys back!" I explain trying to put her fists down.

"I'm just glad to be alive, so thank you." Jayce remarks walking over to Trunks and shaking his hand.

"Now I have a question for all four of you." Trunks begins to say. "How would you feel being trained by the strongest people to ever live?"

We all sit in silence not quite sure how to respond.

"I'm in." I stutter suddenly. "I was helpless when my friends were killed, I don't want that to happen again!"

"Count me in too. You can't ever get stronger unless you face stronger opponents." Hannah retorts holding in her excitement to train with the best of the best.

"I don't want to die again, it sucked. I'm on board too." Britt remarks jokingly leaving only Jayce to decide.

"I don't even remember dying, I was unconscious. I don't have the same resolve, but I wanna give it a shot too!" Jayce exclaims with Trunks nodding.

"We'll let you prepare of course. You'll be going to the best possible place for young people with potential like you. You have 24 hours to get ready. I'll come grab you when your time is up." Trunks explains before grabbing a scroll out of his pocket. "You have all now been enrolled into Dragon Ball Academy!"

* * *

 **With that this first chapter is done! Tell me what you guys thought as I certainly enjoyed writing it. More to come soon!**


	2. Episode 1: Cyborgs?

**A/N Thank you to everyone who read the first chapter! Hope you guys all enjoy this new chapter!**

 **Q: Will the human Z Fighters be any use?**

 **A: Yes, they will be. I plan for them to get a lot more powerful than they are in Z/Super/GT**

 **Q: Do you have everything planned out?**

 **A: I have a good chunk of this planned out and I have an ending in mind, but not everything has been decided.**

 **Alright, let's go!**

* * *

Dragon Ball Academy #1 "Cyborgs?"

"Cough it up!" A voice shouts at me. I struggle to stand up trying to get my bearings when I'm suddenly punches again.

"Please Geki stop!" Terra shouts worried as she runs in front of me and Geki.

"Out of the way Majin scum!" Geki shouts brashly as he backhands her away from me.

"Geki!" I shout standing up straight and charging at him attempting to tackle him. He manages to dodge pushing me into the pavement.

"I said cough it up Aaron." Geki states forming a Ki blast in his hands and hovering it over me.

"Fine." I retort throwing over my wallet.

"Hehe, as I thought. A half Saiyan life yourself couldn't hope to stand up against I, a true Saiyan!" Geki exclaims excitedly as he takes all the money out of my wallet flying off into the air. "See you next week Aaron."

"Aaron, are you alright?" Terra asks concerned as she helps me back onto my feet.

"I nearly had him this time." I joke making her chuckle.

"Just give it to him next time, it'll save you the bruises." Terra retorts letting go as brush off my pants.

"Are you alright?" I ask curiously.

"Yeah, us Majins have a hard time actually getting hurt." Terra remarks as she pushes on her arm like it's putty.

"I was more so referring to the fact he called you a scum, but I'm glad your alright." I say realizing the whole conversation had gotten awkward. "I better get back home, seeya!"

"Yeah… bye!" She replies not as enthusiastically as I run off towards my house.

?'s Perspective

"Take this and that!" A kid shouts happily as he kicks my gut viciously.

"Please… no more." I plead in immense pain.

"Aw, does the freak want a break?" A kid mocks kicking me again.

"One of you freaks destroyed and killed trillions of our people!" Another kid states which I already knew, but it doesn't make it sting any less as he kicks me again.

"Please, that wasn't me. I'm different." I cry hoping they'll just stop and leave me alone. I expect another kick, but none comes. I open my eyes to see a man above me with his sword drawn.

"Let's get out of here!" The kids all say running away at the sight of the man.

"Cowards." The man says before sitting next to me. I on instinct tighten up hoping to stay ready if he tries to hit me too. "No need for that, I'm not gonna hurt you."

"I've heard that before." I remark still wary as man puts his sword on the ground and grabs a bean out of his pocket.

"This is called a Sensu bean. It can heal pretty much any physically injury." The man explains laying the bean down next to me.

"How do I know that isn't poison?" I ask fearful as I weakly grab the bean and pull it close.

"Cause as I see it you have multiple broken ribs from all the kicks. You won't survive unless you take that bean." The man states coldly motioning for me to eat the bean which I do. I then suddenly feel a rush of energy flow through my body as I can feel bruises be healed nearly instantly.

"Th-thank you." I stutter with a grin of relief on my face.

"The name's Trunks and I got an offer I don't think you'll be able to resist." Trunks states with a wide grin as he extends his arm out to help me up.

Aaron's Perspective

"I'm home!" I shout excitedly running into the living room.

"Oh, hey Aaron, I was just talking to your dad and he said he might be able to get off work early tomorrow." Mom tells me excited.

"You mean we can actually go?" I ask in wonder as she nods.

"Yep, I already got yours and your father's tickets to go to the tournament!" She exclaims watching me as my eyes light up.

"Thank you so much!" I exclaim wrapping my arms around her in a hug. "I got to do some homework, but thank you!"

"Alright Aaron." She remarks happily as she sits back down on the couch going back to reading her book. I run upstairs into my room grabbing my phone and putting it on the charger.

"Why is it that my phone is always dead when I need it?" I ask myself rhetorically as I relent and sit down on my bed realizing how bruised my ribs are. "It can't hurt to take a nap."

I lay my head down on the pillow drifting into my dreams nearly instantly as I feel all the adrenaline finally wear off.

"Aaron get up!" A voice suddenly shouts off at me as the ground shakes.

"Huh?" I stutter opening my eyes to a total strange hovering over me. On instinct I roll of my bed and onto the ground in hopes of running away.

"Stop fooling around!" The voice shouts at me again appearing in front of me and grabbing me by the back of my shirt. I take a better look at the person who is dressed in an orange Gi with a blue undershirt and a weird symbol on the Gi.

"Let go of me!" I exclaim starting to squirm when the guy holding me looks at me funnily.

"Are you alright?" He asks curiously when suddenly the ground shakes more violently than before. "I don't know what's wrong with you, but we need to go."

I stay silent not quite sure what to say as the shaking begins to feel more violent and powerful. The man carries me outside running as fast as he can before leaping into the air and beginning to fly.

"Woah!" I shout confused as he then takes off as high speeds while flying. I look back to see the cause of the shaking, explosions of light destroying entire mountains with ease. "W-what's happening?"

"You really did forget everything. No time to explain, but just know that if I don't stop we're both going to die." The man explains briefly as I begin to realize a faint blue aura surrounding both of us.

"What's your name?" I ask curiously wandering what I could've possibly gotten myself into.

"Yamcha. I'm a Z Fighter, not that it matters anymore." Yamcha replies with a brief sadness in his voice before continuing to fly more intensely. He then lands next to a house putting me down as we go inside.

"Aaron!" A familiar voice shouts as I see Terra and Geki both in the same room as me looking equally confused.

"Terra, what's going on?" I ask hoping she knows a little more than me.

"No clue and neither does Geki. That Yamcha guy said we lost all our memories." Terra explains to me meaning that Yamcha had picked Geki and Terra before me.

"Crap oh crap guys. You three stay here and I mean it, stay HERE!" Yamcha commands before running out of the house and back into the street. Terra and I immediately crowd over by the window looking into the street at Yamcha.

"Whatever he's scared of must be strong. He already has a high-power level." Geki suddenly comments joining the two of us.

"Hello Yamcha, fancy meeting you here." A man retorts flying down casually.

"Murderer!" Yamcha shouts angrily as he launches a blast at the man who easily swats it away.

"Now now Yamcha, we can't have that." The man says pointing his finger at Yamcha and letting out a tiny beam of light that goes straight through Yamcha's kneecap.

"Wolf Fang Fist!" Yamcha shouts launches himself off the floor into a flurry of attacks at the man with very few actually connecting.

"I see you've grown stronger. Too bad, I was hoping to play around a bit." The man states before grabbing Yamcha by the throat and throwing him into the air.

"Brother, may I?" A woman then asks suddenly appearing next to the man.

"Of course." The brother replies as the sister steps in front forming a blast in her hands and shooting it into the air creating a massive explosion.

"Guess he's dead." The brother sighs bored when all of a sudden Yamcha appears behind the brother kicking him in the back.

"It's gonna take a lot more than that to take me down!" Yamcha exclaims proudly as the sister begins her assault. Yamcha blocks the attacks jumping away and landing a kick on her leg making her stumble. Yamcha takes the advantage punching the sister away from him.

"It seems like this guy might actually be a challenge for us 18." The brother states excited as he and 18 both get into fighting stances.

"You Androids killed too many people, too many friends. This is where it ends!" Yamcha shouts angrily as he suddenly teleports behind both of them firing off two Ki blasts which both Androids dodge easily.

"How did he do that?" I ask in awe as Yamcha and the androids fly off into the air.

"My Dad was telling me something about a move a legendary hero used to use. It allowed them to teleport as long as they are able to sense their Ki." Terra explains to me as I just get more confused.

"But from what I can tell the Androids don't have any power like us, how can he do that?" I ask Terra who just shrugs as she's not really sure herself.

"It's because he's not teleporting. He's using a move called Instantaneous Movement. You two of course wouldn't know this as only powerful warriors are granted knowledge of it." Geki interjects with pride as I start to feel a little annoyed.

"You have way more power than what you're showing off, why not let it all out?" 18 asks seductively as she and Yamcha exchange blows.

"Because you and 17 have the ability to drain energy. I'm not about to let you have opportunity." Yamcha replies actually beginning to formulate a plan as he realizes 17 and 18 both are being worn down by his new strength.

"Clever boy." 18 retorts annoyed as she charges at him at full power launching her leg towards Yamcha's head.

"However, that doesn't mean I won't use it." Yamcha states as he grabs 18's leg. "Destructo Disk!"

The razor sharp energy disk immediately cuts through 18's leg with 18 letting out a scream of horror and shock.

"He's doing it, he's actually beating them!" I shout suddenly before realizing that I was way too loud. 17 then turns his full attention to me.

"Protecting brats, are you Yamcha?" 17 gloats as he suddenly appears behind me, Geki, and Terra creating a blast of energy to just knock us out the window and into the street.

"Dammit kids." Yamcha retorts angrily as he throws 18 to the ground who is still in shock from losing her leg. 17 quickly catches her and Yamcha quickly moves over to us.

"Let me show you what a true Saiyan can do!" Geki shouts suddenly jumping into action as he flies as fast as he can launching a kick at 17.

"Pitiful." 17 retorts catching Geki's kick and punching him in the stomach. Geki coughs up blood falling to his knees.

"Geki!" Yamcha shouts worried as he suddenly begins to have his aura form around him changing from blue to red. "Kaioken x30!"

"Kaio-what?" 18 begins to say when she's suddenly kicked by Yamcha who sends her flying. Yamcha then turns his attention to 17 grabbing him by the throat and throwing him with all his strength.

"They won't be bothering us anymore." Yamcha states as the red aura around him disappears and he collapses. "Plus, I think my job's done."

"What do you mean?" I ask curiously not really following what's going on when suddenly a bright light illuminates the street. The light then disappears with a man standing where it had formed.

"Kids, go with Trunks." Yamcha commands us with Trunks just looking around confused.

"Yamcha? How-?" Trunks begins to ask when Yamcha just takes off at high speeds.

"What?" Terra states what all three of us are thinking.

"Um, I represent a powerful organization. We would like you to join. You'll be properly trained and taught how to fight." Trunks tells us with us still confused.

"Can you answer why we don't know how we got here?" Geki asks holding his stomach still in pain.

"I can give it my best shot." Trunks replies throwing a bean over to Geki who catches it. "It's called a Sensu Bean, it'll heal your injury."

Geki eats the bean instantly feeling revitalized.

"Why us?" I ask Trunks who didn't really expect all much opposition to us coming with him.

"We can help you get stronger and give you the option to work with us as Time Patrollers. We fix time and make it better." Trunks explains to us with Terra's eyes lighting up.

"So we can be like superheroes?" Terra asks getting giddy at the thought.

"Pretty much." Trunks replies with Terra throwing her hand into the air excited.

"Count me in!" Terra shouts jumping over to Trunks with a wide smile.

"I just wanna know why we're here, so I guess I'm in too." I state walking over to Trunks. "Geki, how about you?"

"Any chance to get stronger would be a waste to pass up." Geki replies walking over to Trunks as well.

"Then I guess it's official." Trunks remarks grabbing a scroll out of his bag. "You're all officially enrolled in Dragon Ball Academy."

* * *

 **Alright, so that's the end of that. Next time we'll actually get into the academy and how it all works as well as the other students.**


	3. Episode 2: The Academy

**Dragon Ball Academy #2 "The Academy"**

"This place is massive!" Hannah shouts excited jumping into the air to see over the heads on the other students.

"There's so many people here. It's really crowded." Britt complains as she's lightly pushed by one of the other students trying to get passed her.

"I wonder if what Trunks said is true. That we can all make it into the school together." Jayce retorts not fully believing that, so many students could be trained to fight and taught in basic Highschool knowledge.

"I wish I could fly like the teachers." I remark watching as a man in an orange Gi flies over us with a massive smile on his face.

"Let's get out of the crowd guys." Hannah offers as we all nod following her as she flies us away from the rest of the crowd.

"Alright, I can finally breathe." Britt retorts happy to be out of the crowd.

"Caleb, I want to talk to you about your power level. What happened when we died? You seem to be a little stronger than us now when before you were the weakest." Jayce asks me as I shrug not knowing why I feel more powerful.

"I went into this berserker state and started beating up that Cell guy. Afterwards I was worn out and tired. When we got here a talking cat came up and gave me a bean telling me that it would make me feel better." I explain to them remembering the horrible taste of the bean. "Ever since then I've felt a little stronger."

"What you experienced is called a Zenkai Boost." Trunks explains flying down from the sky and landing next to us. "Basically, when a Saiyan gets hurt and recovers they get a small boost in power."

"Huh, interesting." Jayce remarks going deep in thought about the possibility of purposefully harming yourself to get stronger.

"Anyways, I'm glad you could all make it! The teachers have some stuff they have to do before we can begin, but it won't be too long before we can get started." Trunks tells us before flying off back into one of the buildings where all the teachers had been flying to.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to maybe talk to some of our future classmates." Hannah states eyeing a weird looking alien with two spikes coming out of his head and a long tail. "Like him."

"Yeah, I think I'll pass on that." Britt remarks a little shyly as I nod in agreement standing still.

"Alright, well have fun doing nothing then." Hannah says before running back towards the crowd with Jayce walking towards it as well.

* * *

 _Aaron's Point of View_

"This is so exciting!" Terra shouts at me happily as we both struggle to make our way out of the crowd.

"Let's just hope Geki will stay out of trouble long enough to get into the school." I remark jokingly as I suddenly hear a lot of shouting and cheering. "I may have spoken too soon."

We both run over to the fight and see Geki fighting against a blonde girl about our age.

"Apologize!" The girl shouts at Geki who just smirks.

"I'm two times stronger than you after my Zenkai Boost, do you really want to fight me?" Geki asks her as she gets into a fighting stance.

"You punched my friend for no reason!" The girl exclaims defending her actions when suddenly Geki charges forward with a powerful punch that the girl just barely blocks.

"Geki stop!" Terra suddenly shouts pushing Geki away from the girl and the boy that he had punched.

"Hmph, I have a feeling we'll be fighting again." Geki tells the girl before walking off with his hands now in his pockets.

"Thanks for the help. My name's Hannah, glad to meet you." Hannah remarks shaking Terra's hand as the boy starts getting up.

"I'm Terra! Aaron and I were just saying how bad it would be if that lump of pride got into a fight." Terra jokes making Hannah chuckle as I come over to join in the conversation helping the boy up.

"Who was that guy anyways?" The boy asks curiously wiping off his pants with dirt flying off them.

"A full blooded Saiyan named Geki." I explain to him.

"Full blooded? Now that's interesting. My name's Jayce by the way." Jayce tells me suddenly getting lost in thought at the possibility of more full-blooded Saiyans.

"So, where are you guys from?" Hannah asks us curiously pretty much guessing that everyone here isn't from the same time or place.

"We're not really sure. We woke up in a completely different time period in what felt like a warzone." I explain to her remembering how terrified I was when the Androids realized we were there. "How about you guys?"

"Us? We were dead." Hannah retorts chuckling a bit. "Trunks brought us back with the Dragon Balls though."

"The Dragon Balls?" Terra asks curiously not knowing what they are.

"Mystical orbs created by Kami that can grant any wish." Hannah explains to both of us.

"I'll pretend to know what you mean." I joke as we all suddenly hear the crowd go silent. We run over to see Trunks and the teachers on stage along with the Principal who's a blue, chubby and small.

"Hello one and all. I am very happy to welcome you all into Dragon Ball Academy. Here you will learn how to become Time Patrollers and become much stronger in all aspects of your life. My name is King Kai and I will be your principal for the next 4 years." King Kai explains to all of us when suddenly two brown haired kids inch by quietly running up next to Jayce and Hannah. "However, not everyone will be accepted into the school due to how many there are."

"Huh?" The whole school unanimously shouts before an outrage of anger begins filling the courtyard.

"We will be holding a tournament here at the school to see which of you is strongest. The ten of you that make it to the finals will be allowed to stay and the rest of you will go back to your time." King Kai explains with everyone getting silent as they all look at each other determining who's strongest.

"Heh, you nobodies don't stand a chance!" Geki shouts excited that he'll get to fight the rest of us.

"I suggest you stay silent unless you want have your power tested." An alien states threateningly with Geki about to jump into a fight against him. Just as the two are about to fight one of the teachers intervene picking the up by their heads.

"How about you two sit down before a real Saiyan elite puts you in your place." The teacher threatens dropping the two kids onto the ground and suddenly appearing back again in his seat.

"Yes, as I was saying we will be having a tournament. We will be enforcing regular tournament rules in that no items will be allowed nor will flying. Killing is obviously not allowed either. We will have preliminary matches determined by a random draw. After that you will continue moving up until the semi-finals and then the finals." Principal King Kai explains to all of us as we all begin to get a little worried about being matched up against someone we can't handle. "The tournament begins in 1 hour."

"1 hour!?" Hannah shouts as the entire student body erupts again.

"Guess we better get ready." Terra retorts pounding her fists together.

"Caleb, Britt, come with me guys." Jayce tells the two brown haired kids as he grabs them both by the back of their shirt and flies off.

"Where are they going?" I ask Hannah curiously as I'm mainly just trying to stall my nerves of possibly fighting Geki.

"Jayce is probably going to teach them how to use their Ki like him and I do." Hannah explains to me as she suddenly has a powerful aura burst out around her. "Like this."

"Wow, it's like what that guy, Yamcha, did! Can you teach me and Aaron too?" Terra asks kindly as she gawks at Hannah's aura which continues to radiate.

"I guess so. Follow me." Hannah states running off with Terra and I following closely behind.

* * *

 _Caleb's Point of View_

"Alright, so channeling our Ki. How do we do it?" I ask Jayce curiously who looks at Britt and I.

"First get into a stance you feel comfortable with." Jayce tells us which we both do. I get in a more basic stance with my knees lining up with my shoulders, but Britt goes at it a little differently and continue to just stand there. "Alright then. Now start screaming while trying to push everything from your stomach into the rest of your body."

"Wait, what?" Britt retorts suddenly.

"Just do it. You'll understand one you do it." Jayce comments impatiently.

"Here goes nothing." I remark as I start letting out a scream and proceed do as Jayce told us to by pushing everything out into my body. I can then feel a light flicker of my aura before I fall down completely exhausted. I look over at Britt who seems to have gotten the gist of it and begins to develop her aura.

"You're doing it! C'mon keep it up!" Jayce exclaims excitedly at Britt who continues to push through the pain of activating her Ki.

"I-I can't go anymore." Britt states powering down and falling to the ground more exhausted than me.

"Both of you probably need to get there before we start our first matches." Jayce remarks a little concerned we may not be able to keep it up with the other fighters.

I get up brushing off my pants and getting back into my stance. "Let me try again!"

* * *

 **The Tournament begins next time on Dragon Ball Academy! (It'll also be out on Christmas, so yay?)**


	4. Episode 3: The Tournament

**Alright, a little late and not Christmas, we're here! Sorry it took so long folks I was on holiday and completely forgot my charger for everything including my comp. which I use to write. Oh well, hope you guys enjoy the tournament!**

* * *

 **Dragon Ball Academy #3 "The Tournament"**

"Alright everybody that's enough." King Kai mentally projects telling everybody that the time for training and prepping is over.

Britt and I nearly collapse at the news from pure happiness that we don't have to continue training with Jayce.

"Hey, don't look so happy. Now we have to compete in the tournament." Jayce retorts walking off towards the front of the school where everyone is gathering.

"This is not going to be easy." I grumble before helping Britt off the ground and following after Jayce and the other students. Britt and I finally catch up when King Kai begins walking onto the stage.

"We will determine the fights at random. Anyone can fight anyone, so don't complain if you have to fight one of your friends!" King Kai shouts in a warning tone as he draws two names out of a jar. "The very first match of this tournament will start with the Namekian Josiah, and the Android Conner."

"That's good, I was worried it would be someone strong." Josiah retorts from the back of the crowd before easily flying over everybody and meeting Conner face-to-face.

"Designation: Namekian. Extreme regeneration and Ki control, but nothing else of worth. Power level: 70." Conner states confidently as he believes that he can easily wipe the floor with Josiah.

"Everyone get away from the contestants." King Kai commands which we all do. He then creates a massive translucent and indestructible dome around the two. "Now, you two may begin fighting."

Josiah strikes first with an incredible burst of speed kneeing Conner in the face and sending him into the dome's walls.

"You suppressed your energy for me to lower my guard. Power Level: 120 and rising!" Conner exclaims impressed as Josiah just smirks quietly.

"You really talk a lot for an android. Hopefully this fight humbles you." Josiah remarks as he charges at Conner and jumps up aiming a kick at the android when the android suddenly smiles.

"I haven't even thrown an attack yet!" Conner shouts catching Josiah's kick and throwing him into the air before unleashing a blast of energy hitting Josiah and making him fall to the floor. Josiah flips back avoiding another blast sent by Conner.

"These guys are strong." I comment amazed at Josiah's skill despite being at a disadvantage when it comes to raw power.

"I'll give you this android, you're a lot tougher than I gave you credit for, but you still haven't seen me at my full strength." Josiah states unleashing the rest of his Ki and powering up his max.

"Power Level capped at 166!" Conner shouts worried as now Josiah has the advantage in skill and strength. Josiah appears beside Conner extending his arms and wrapping around Conner not allowing him to move.

"Forfeit." Josiah commands while Conner still tries to wiggle out of his hold. Josiah then squeezes harder making the android stop squirming.

"Fine! I forfeit, you win." Conner remarks saddened as he suddenly disappears without warning and the dome barely opens up allowing for Josiah to leave.

"What happened to him?" Aaron asks curiously running up to King Kai.

"He was sent back to where we found him. Were you not paying attention, goodness." King Kai retorts a little ticked off before reaching into the jar to grab two more names.

"It's just going to be one after another!" Terra exclaims a little horrified that she'll have to fight continuously for what could be hours.

"Calm down. There's at least a 100 of us here, there'll be plenty of matches between ours." Hannah comforts Terra who starts to calm down when King Kai finally takes his hand out of the jar.

"The second match will be the Half Saiyan Caleb going up against the Namekian Aus. Get inside the dome and prepare to fight." King Kai announces as nearly everything single part of my body starts freaking out. I walk into the dome with Aus flying into it casually.

"Crap! He can even fly!" I think to myself starting to panic before looking at my friends who all are cheering for me which makes me realize that I need to calm down and focus.

"Begin!"

The Namekian with blinding speed extends his arms attempting to grab me like Josiah did to that android. I dodge the arms grabbing both of them and getting a good grip on them. I freeze not really sure what to do next which allows Aus to draw himself closer by retracting his arms and kicking me in the face. I'm then fly back into the dome's walls.

"Remember. Scream and push everything out." I mutter to myself as the Namekian appears before me picking me up by shirt and throwing me to the other end of the dome. I push myself off the ground already having felt something break. I get into a stance and let out a bloodcurdling yell.

"What are you doing?" Aus asks mostly worried as my aura begins forming around me. I can feel my power surging and I finally feel my power at it's fullest.

"I just unleashed my power for the first time and I can feel that I'm way stronger than you now." I tell him mainly trying to scare him as I charge at him at full speed dodging his extending arms and jump kicking Aus before shooting a Ki blast out of my foot sending him into the wall.

"You didn't know how to release your energy? You may beat me, but some of the other students here will tear right through you." Aus retorts charging at me attempting to wrap with his arms. I jump up and put my hands together and to my side.

"Please tell me I've watched Hannah do this enough times." I mutter to myself as I focus all my Ki into my hands. "Kame…,"

Aus jumps back as I can feel a blue ball form into my hands.

"Hame…,"

One of the teachers stands up interested as continue harnessing my Ki.

"HA!" I shout unleashing the Kamehameha on Aus who is immediately knocked unconscious by the blast, but due to my low Ki not kill him.

"Caleb is the winner!" King Kai shouts amazed as I fall to the floor completely exhausted and burnt out from using so much Ki in one go. Aus disappears as one of the teachers flies into the dome picking me up and taking me out so that the next person can go.

"Wow, that was really cool! Where did you learn the Kamehameha?" The teacher asks me excited as I point over to Hannah who is watching King Kai in worry that she could be next. "That's really awesome. My name's Goku by the way."

"Hi." I say weakly as he sets me down next to Hannah and the others.

"I can sense a lot of potential coming from you and your friends. Hope to see you around!" Goku tells us before flying back over to the stage where the other teachers sit.

"Dammit Kakarott, we said not to show favoritism." The Saiyan teacher before retorts berating Goku who just kind of grins shyly.

"Aw, but Vegeta they could be really powerful! A little encouragement goes a long way!" Goku states excitedly as Vegeta just huffs and sits back down.

"The third battle is the Saiyan Jayce going up against the Arcosian Kannon." King Kai announces with Jayce looking over at his opponent who just smirks at what he thinks is his fortune. Jayce and Kannon fly over to the dome which they both enter.

"This is going to be interesting." Hannah remarks helping me off the ground as I grumble in pain.

 _Jayce's Point of View_

"An Arcosian. His power level is pretty weak, but if he knows how to transform then I'm in big trouble." I think to myself as I start thinking up of possible strategies to counter his transformations.

"Begin!"

"You're mine!" Kannon shouts excitedly as he charges at me at full force. I make no moves to dodge the attack and instead power up to my max catching his punch and twisting his arm around in a swift movement. This causes him to go into a spiral midair. I take the advantage it gives me and put my two fingers to my forehead teleporting to him and kicking him into the ground.

"I just have to keep this up and he won't be able to transform." I think finalizing my strategy as I land on the ground roughly. Due to my harsh landing however, Kannon manages to get up as an aura begins forming around him. "Oh crap,"

"Indeed." Kannon states as he transforms into his second form shocking most of the students at how much his power increased and how massive he got.

"You multiplied your base power by 10. This is about to get a lot rougher for me." I state as he suddenly charges at me which I easily dodge. "I see, so in gaining a massive physical boost you've gotten much slower."

"Shut up!" He shouts angrily swinging back with his tail which I wasn't expecting sending me across the dome and into the wall.

"I can't match him in power, so I just need to stall out this transformation long enough for him to be out stamina and revert to his base form." I mutter to myself as he charges at me again. I avoid the attack by jumping onto the dome's wall and jumping into the air firing a Ki blast at him.

"Stop dodging!" He shouts angrily jumping into the air and grabbing me by the foot throwing me into the ground causing a shockwave in the ground. He then begins dropping down with the intention of falling onto me. I however fire two Ki blasts out of my feet throwing me just out of range.

"You're getting desperate which means the transformation is degrading, right?" I taunt as I get back up onto my feet watching as the Arcosian reverts to his base form completely exhausted. I then walk up to the Arcosian who attempts to punch me, but I'm able to catch it easily. I then unleash my own punch knocking the Arcosian into unconsciousness. "Too easy,"

"The Saiyan Jayce wins the match!" King Kai announces as Kannon completely disappears. I fly out of the dome noticeably tired as I land next to everyone who run up to congratulate me.

"That was great Jayce!" Britt exclaims as I then begin to stumble falling over and onto the ground.

"Ha, you used to much of your stamina you dumb nut." Hannah comments amused as she and Britt help me and bring me over to Caleb who just simply fist bumps as a sign of congratulations.

"Yeah, I used too much, but I won." I retort a little light headed as King Kai reaches into the jar drawing out two names.

"The fourth match will be the Saiyan Geki going up against the Human Alexia." King Kai announces which Geki just openly laughs at.

"This match will be a breeze! A Saiyan can never lose against a human!" Geki shouts proudly as he enters the dome along with Alexia who trembles in fear.

 _Aaron's Point of View_

"He's gonna slaughter her." I state worryingly remembering how bad he would beat me up over just money.

"Begin!"

"Come at me if you dare!" Geki shouts crazily as Alexia just gets into a fighting stance. "Coward!"

Geki then zooms across the dome's battleground at amazing speeds punching the girl in the stomach instantly knocking her out.

"The winner of this match is Geki!" King Kai announces obviously as Alexia is teleported back to her time.

"OF COURSE IT IS!" He shouts wildly before flying out of the dome and landing right in front of me. "Make it to the finals, will you? You're who I really wanna crush."

"What you did to that girl was too cruel." I state as he begins laughing hysterically.

"Haha, so you because you see your friends beating lousy fighters you're starting to feel more confident?" Geki taunts getting right up in my face. "I'll be sure to make you regret the day that you got confident."

He starts walking off which just angers me more.

"You may have bullied me in the past! But, I'll stop you!" I declare which just makes him turn around with a cold stare.

"You dare talk to me like that?" He says starting to get into a fighting stance when Vegeta fires a Ki blast in between me and him.

"Break it up." Vegeta commands with Geki just turning around and walking away.

With that, the first matches of the first round are over and it only leaves everybody remaining questioning whether they have what it takes to continue. What other hidden agendas do the students have?


	5. Episode 4: Hannah's Starting Line

**First off, thank you to all who have been reading this story! It means a lot as this story means a lot and I've been enjoying writing it greatly. The reviews are helpful for things that I need to focus on as I don't what you guys like unless you tell me.**

 **Q: Do you keep up with the Power Levels?**

 **A: Indeed I do! I've been going episode by episode making sure I keep the power levels consistent. It is hard with canon characters like Goku and Vegeta because we don't know their full strength yet. But, I am keeping my character's power in check.**

* * *

Dragon Ball Academy #4 "Hannah's Starting Line"

"It's been a few matches since one of us got to compete." I complain a little annoyed that we've just been sitting here.

"Hey, it's not that bad to just rest for once." Britt comments relaxed as the current fight begins to draw to an end with the Saibaman and Human both quickly running out energy. "We went pretty hard for a while there and then just kinda died."

"I can't stand it!" I shout suddenly drawing the attention of a few students as I punch the ground at the mere thought of dying.

"It's okay, relax." Britt tells me which just angers me more.

"How can I relax Britt? I died!" I shout again before realizing that I'm unreasonable. "Besides, how did Caleb get so strong just because of that whatever boost. He went from being the least powerful to the strongest out of us four."

"I didn't ask to nearly die." Caleb retorts as him and Jayce along with Terra and Aaron walk over to us.

"I know, I'm just upset." I tell him.

"Sadly, Caleb and I didn't get a Zenkai Boost from our fights. We apparently have to be at death's door before we get one." Jayce explains to both of us a little disappointed.

"I'm sure you'll get there buddy." Caleb tells him reassuring him as he lifts his head back up a little more confident.

"The 24th match of this tournament is with the Saiyan Britt and the human Brittany!" King Kai announces as everyone chuckles to themselves.

"Wait, huh?" Britt asks as I start pushing her towards the arena.

"It's your turn!" I tell her as she wasn't paying any attention.

"Please don't make me do this!" Britt shouts as I throw her into the arena which loses up after the human follows her into it.

"Have fun!" I remark excitedly as she glares at me.

* * *

 _Britt's Point of View_

"So, we kinda have the same name, right? Wanna just do me a solid and knock yourself out?" I ask politely as I power up to my full power.

"Funny, I was about to ask you the same thing." Brittany retorts as she powers up to her full strength.

"Begin the battle!" King Kai commands signifying that we're supposed to start. I look away for a split second to look at King Kai, but I'm suddenly kicked in the mouth by Brittany sending me into the wall.

"Brittany or not, you're going down!" I shout now angry as I jump in the air firing a Ki Blast at her which she easily blocks. The smoke of the Ki Blast being blocked gives me the perfect opportunity as I put my arms together. "Shining Heavens Attack!"

I let my body fall to the floor as I aim directly for Brittany who's still staggered by my earlier attack. As I collide with her body, I push off with my closed arms throwing her into the floor and allowing me to land gracefully.

"Nice try." Brittany suddenly states as I feel a sudden pain in my back. I turn around to see that as I hit her she managed to reach around to my back and use a tiny disc to nearly cut off my tail.

"Cutting off my tail would be a major power drain on me. I wouldn't last a second after it." I think to myself realizing that she was hoping I'd do something similar to going on a full offensive, so I'd lower my guard. "You're playing dirty."

"It's only dirty if I don't win." She states as she forms another Ki disc. "Come at me!"

"If I don't attack her then I won't win and eventually she'll tire herself out, but that could take all night and I need to save the moon for the finals. Guess I have no choice." I think to myself as I put my two fingers up to my head channeling all the Ki into my fingers.

"Wait, this could be bad. Is she…?" One of the teachers asks as he gets up a little worried.

"Nah, she knows the rules. Just watch Piccolo, relax." Goku tells Piccolo who has no other choice and sits back down.

"It's been a while since my Saiyan blood has started to get me excited. This is the first time I've ever shown this attack to anyone." I tell Brittany who momentarily loses her focus. I take the opportunity as I form a fist throwing all the energy from my finger tips into the rest of my hand. "Special Wave Cannon!"

I thrust my arm forward firing a concussive blast out of my arm which smacks into Brittany instantly knocking her unconscious.

"Whew." I let out as I trip and fall. Hannah then flies into the arena next to me helping me back up.

"How long have you been saving that up?" Hannah asks me curiously acting a little offended as she slings my arm over her shoulder.

"For a while, but crap I forgot how much it drains me." I explain to her as I try to stand on my own before falling to my knees.

"Hey, wait up!" Goku shouts from the stands as he flies over and hands me a bean. "It's a Sensu Bean. It'll heal you up completely."

"Ah, nice! Thank you!" I tell him as I eat the bean whole without realizing how bad it tasted.

"Also, hey! I heard from Caleb that he learned the Kamehameha from you. I'm impressed!" Goku remarks talking to Hannah as she suddenly blushes.

* * *

 _Hannah's Point of View_

"Being a Saiyan, I've always loved learning new techniques. I used to watch old recordings of the Tenkaichi Budokai. That's where I saw Jackie Chun use it, so I did what he did and mastered it in a few days!" I explain to him as Goku's eyes light up completely with excitement.

"Everybody get out of the arena!" King Kai shouts starting to get frustrated that we're just standing around. Taking the hint, Goku flies back to the teacher's lounge while Britt and I fly back to the sitting area. "Finally, I mean the 25th match of this tournament will be between the Saiyan Hannah versus the Android Twenty-Five."

"Great, now I have to fight some stupid tin can." I retort a little upset that I got a weaker challenger before Jayce grabs me by the arm.

"I can't sense his energy levels due to him being an Android, so just be careful. This guy could be a lot tougher then what you're expecting." Jayce warns me worried as he let's go of my arm.

"I'll try," I tell him as I fly into the arena. The android lands as well as we wait for the signal to start the match I get into my fighting stance. "So, 25 no hard feelings when I win?"

"I think you mean 'if'." He states not getting into a stance making me think he's being cocky.

"Begin!"

I start the battle by immediately jumping forward and unleashing a flurry of punches into the Android's face causing him to fly into the wall. I catch my breath, but as I do he successfully kicks me in the stomach making me curl over as I spit up blood.

 _~Flashback~_

"Get out of here you alien freak!" One of the kids shouts at me making me cry as I hold onto my tail crying into it.

"I-I just wanted to play…." I state looking over at the Basketball which they suddenly throw at my head making me fall to the ground.

"If you wanna play, then go play with other aliens you freak." Another kid yells at me as another runs up grabbing and pulling on my tail.

"No, please stop!" I shout in pain as my sensitive tail gets pulled on.

 _~End of Flashback~_

I stand, enraged as I start to recall the horrible events that made up my childhood.

"You're going to die!" I suddenly shout making the Android stagger back as he wasn't expecting me to be filled with so much rage. I blast open with energy kneeing the android in the head sending him into the air. I jump up to meet him kicking him even further into the air making him hit he ceiling of the arena and fall to the ground unconscious.

"Um, that was quick." King Kai states as he begins to get a little confused. "Uh, Hannah wins!"

I fly out of the arena with everyone around a little stunned and at a loss for words.

"Are you okay?" Britt asks me realizing how angry I was.

"Heck no, I wanna kill someone." I tell her as she backs up a little worried. "Not you,"

"I'll take that as a sign of our friendship." Britt jokes while still being a little worried about me.

"Listen, don't stress over it Britt. I'll be fine, I just need a few before I can reasonably think again." I tell her as I lay down on the ground a little upset as I try to rest.

"The next fight will be between the Saiyan Cody and the Human John." King Kai announces as a red haired kid flies above all of us towards the arena reminding me a little of Jayce.

"This'll be interesting," Caleb retorts while Jayce just growls at Cody's red hair.

"At this rate it'll be all Saiyans at the end of the tournament," Aaron remarks a little worried that he may not be able to keep up with all of them.

"Meh, don't worry. Most Saiyans don't think when they fight. If you keep your head in the game, you'll be fine." Terra tells Aaron trying to comfort him while the rest of us glare at her. "I said most, you guys are the obvious exception."

"Begin!" King Kai shouts and as he does a burst of energy floes from out of the arena breaking the walls completely open and destroying it completely.

"What!" I shout confused as we can feel the overwhelming and sudden power coming from the arena. The dust clears and we can see Cody standing over an unconscious contestant with flowing gold hair and green eyes. "I can't believe it. He went Super Saiyan…."

* * *

 **A little bit of a shorter chapter, but hopefully I can make that up with the next one which will be a pretty big chapter for the outcome of the rest of the tournament.**


End file.
